


naked truth

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's eyes widen, her brows knitting together when worry coils in her gut, "Scott, you're scaring me. Are you sure everything is okay?"   </p><p>Scott smiles small and rigid, handing her the envelope, "This happened three months ago. The team needed money for a trip and I really wanted to help so I'd fit in better and…" He shrugs helplessly, waiting on her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naked truth

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write scira tbh so this is it

 

Kira tilts her hand, palm glued to her knee for about five minutes now, black nail polish glinting under the sunlight. She's impatient, and shaking her foot has stopped helping her case about two minutes ago—so she calls, "Scott? Are you gonna take much longer?" She tries peeking, leaning forward to catch a glimpse at the corridor, but it's not use. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just—I hid it well." Scott stutters, rushing out of his room with something in his hand. He throws her an uncertain look, but goes on, "Ok." He sighs, closing his eyes only for a second before pulling a chair. Scott sits in front of her, knees spread wide and elbows immediately propping on his thighs, the thing—an envelope, she can see it now—held tight in his hand. "I'm gonna show you this because I don't want you to find out somewhere else, alright?" 

Kira's eyes widen, her brows knitting together when worry coils in her gut, "Scott, you're scaring me. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Scott smiles small and rigid, handing her the envelope, "This happened three months ago. The team needed money for a trip and I really wanted to help so I'd fit in better and…" He shrugs helplessly, waiting on her move. 

Kira looks at him briefly before she opens the envelope very carefully, not really knowing what to expect, and pulls out whatever is inside. At first it looks like a magazine, smooth glistening paper tied together, but when she flips it right, things become a little bit clearer, "...2016 UC Davis Lacrosse Team Calendar?" She whispers in disbelief, indicator finger running through a lot of unknown faces around the cover until she find Scott's. "Scott, did you…?" Kira's voice barely makes it through when she opens the calendar, flicking a look up Scott, who seems positively mortified. 

"August." He mumbles as the flips through the pages, eyes searching. 

She doesn't grace him with another glance this time, only follows what he says, the tip of her fingers working faster than ever before. When she finally finds it, her breath gets caught on her throat, a sharp startle just to get her started. She's seen Scott in his naked glory, yes, but this… This is not what she expected at all. 

Scott looks sweaty and focused on the picture, eyes away from the camera, and the one thing covering his body is the helmet strategically placed right over the area of his crotch. She narrows her eyes, zooming in on every part of him she possibly could, starting from the tattoo and ending at the tip of his fingers holding the helmet. Kira doesn't even have the mind to pay attention to the background, though she fleetingly thinks about how fake it looks. 

"Scott, this is... " She swallows, " _Amazing._ " There's a giggle escaping her throat that's too easy to be stopped. She clutches the papers, surging forward, and hugs him tight, laughing on his shoulder. Scott takes a few moments before joining her, but she can feel his trembling against her as soon as she tightens her grip on him. "Does anyone else know about this? How did you even keep this away for three months?"

Scott pulls away, shaking his head like it's nothing, "I bought some of them." 

Kira frowns, eyes stuck on him.

He ducks his head swiftly, "Okay I bought a few of them." Scott sighs, defeated. "Danny helped me by making sure distribution wouldn't hit this side of the campus as much at first. Though it's been selling well near some high schools and… elderly homes." Scott grins even over his grimace. "You don't mind it? I didn't tell you because we weren't together again yet." 

"Why would I mind?" She smiles sweetly, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "There's just one thing, though..." Kira starts.

Scott's eyebrows shoot up, "Yeah, anything!" 

"Would you mind recreating the look tonight? My class is in half an hour, but I think I might need more time." She sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth, watching him attentively. 

He laughs openly, but doesn't recoil. "Yeah, sure. It's not a hard look. I can do that." 

 


End file.
